Chad wants GIRLDOZER PERFUME
by sweetiejah07
Summary: Chad bought Nico and Grady's 'GIRLDOZER PERFUME'.Do you want to know why? Read the story.This is One-Shot! I can put sequels if you want too,Just simply click review! Rated T for the firework kiss!Its a Channy Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!This is my first One-Shot story so please be nice! :))**

**Disclaimer:**

**I dont own SWAC but I loooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeee it :D  
**

**

* * *

'CHAD wants GIRLDOZER PERFUME!'**

**CPOV**

I really have to make a move!!I just cant let anyone have Sonny.I dont want to ask her out,Because we are rivals,And I dont want to rejected because Chad Dylan Cooper doesnt deserve to be rejected.I reject and not being reject,It 's not that I'm scared of Sonny...Okay!Fine! I'm scared that she would say no to me!!I never had the answer 'NO' when Im asking hot girls out.I dont think I can take it.I need a plan.A very smooth plan.

I went to the prop house to look for Sonny,But I dont see her,Except for Cloudy and Rainy.I have heard about the girlldozer perfume.,What is that??I tried to listen to their conversation.

"Hey!G,Remember the Girldozer perfume that really works,We can make money on that man!"Hatman says.

"Oh!Yeah,The one that Sonny uses to make the girls buy their cookies!"Fatman says.

Whatever that is,It sounds interesting,

"Randoms."I entered the prop house and greet them.

"Chip-."They said in unison but I cut them.

"I know,I know..Im the greatest actor of our generation,No need to adore"I smirk and popped my collar.

"What do you want??"Hatman says.

I bring out my wallet and show them 100 bucks "Do you want these??"I waved the money and they wont remove their eyes on it.I chuckled.

"Are you giving these to us?"They tried to take it from me but I quickly put it back on my wallet.

"If you want it,You have to work for it."I said to them.

"And what work??" Fatman says.

"Give me a some of Girldozer perfume," I said it to them without laughing.

They began to laugh."And why do Chad Dylan Cooper need that perfume?"Hatman says.

"It's not for me,Its for my nerd cousin....His life sucks."I said as an alibi.

"Okay,Give us 5 minutes and We'll deliver the product to your dressing room."They lend their hand.

"Uh-Uh-Uh!Nope.I'll give the money,If!You bring that perfume to me."I said and leave the Prop house and I saw Sonny in front of me and I screamed.

She really laugh so cute!Stupid Cute!

"Chad?What are you doing here??" She asked.

"None of you business,"I hurriedly walked away,And went to the commissary

**SPOV**

I wonder what's the hurrying about?. I entered the prop house...

"Hey guys!What is Chad doing here a while ago?"I asked.

"Well,He ordered some girldozer perfume for 100 bucks"Grady answered and they do the packs.

I laughed."Why would Cooper want some of your silly perfumes??"I stopped laughing.

"He said it's for his nerd cousin,"Nico replied.

"Oh.,Catch you guys later!"I laughed and left the prop house.

**CPOV**

I went to the commissary together with my cast....After five minutes I went to stage 2 and I saw Cloudy and Rainy waiting outside because they are on my 'Do not admit wall'.

"Hey Chad!Here's the perfume,"Hatman handed me the bottle of was really small,But I just wanted to try it.

"Okay,Here's the money,Now go away."I left and went to Sonny's dressing room.

**SPOV**

I was reading my fanmail,Tawni is absent today,Because It's her mom's birthday,It was really quiet but suddenly drama pants entered because I can smell the perfume of Nico and Grady that he bought to use it on- my god!Chad lied!He did not bought it for his cousin but for him..For what??...To impress me??Maybe,..ButI have to play with him doe!Like what they say,Fight fire with fire.

I sniffed "Ooooh..What's that heavenly smell??"I sniffed and looked at him,He was smirking.

"Like my new perfume Mon-"I interrupted him and jump to him and kissed him on the lips,It was really soft...I think Im...Starting to like it...He deepened the kiss and I gave tried to enter his tongue to my mouth and I let it and Fireworks inside my body are starting to heat..It really felt right..3 minutes we stopped the kiss for air,It was really long,But it is worth it.I really like the taste of his lip...I wish we didnt need to stop,

"Wow your a good kisser"He arrange his clothes and I ran because I dont want him to see me blushing.

I cant believe that I have kissed the guy that I really like,

**CPOV**

I wonder why she left??But before that!I need to get more of this perfume!!It really works on Sonny!She kiss really good. I have kissed many hot girls but her kiss was different. I ran over to the prop house and I saw Nico and Grady watching T.V

"Cloudy,Rainy.I need more of that perfume!!"I said hurriedly.

"Okay,But this time its 200 bucks." What the hell??The price increased but I dont care,I have lots of that,But I dont have Sonny's lips...

"Okay,Fine!I really need give it to the security guard on Stage 2."I ran outside and again,I saw Sonny.

**SPOV**

I was going to the prop house but I heard Chad buying those perfume was about to leave but then he saw me.

"Sonny," he said it like we never that really disappoints me.

"Chad"

"Monroe"He fakely grinned

"Cooper" I fakely giggled. He walks away but I said something that makes him stop.

"You know Chad,You dont need perfume to make me kiss you,It doesnt work on me,And it really stinks."I really stinks,First of all I dont like strawberries and that is why it stinks.

He turned around with a smile on his face"Fine!"

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good"

"Fine!"

"Fine"

"So,Are we good?" He asked.

"Oh we're so good!"I said.

"Great then. Pick you up at eight!" he winked and clicked his tongue and then walked away,

Did Chad just asked me out?? I blushed and smiled.

* * *

**Alright., Review if you want sequel but still,Please review.:)) Anyway, I also have stories that has multi-chapters. Check them out if you want too! But really,Check it out! And review :D  
**


	2. AN:IM POSTING THIS TO ALL OF MY STORIES

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: (3 REASONS WHY I POSTED THIS)  
**

**HEY WADDUP REVIEWERS AND FRIENDS!! **

**AS YOU CAN SEE(LOOK AT YOUR INBOXES BECAUSE I HAVE SENT YOU SOME MESSAGES LAST TIME.)I HAVE TOLD YOU THAT I DONT WANT TO POST AN AUTHORS NOTE HERE,BUT I NEED TO POST THIS REALLY REALLY REALLY BADLY.**

**OKAY, SO, DO YOU KNOW MY HALF NEW STORY?? 'ACCIDENT WILL KEEP US TOGETHER'? IF YOU KNOW IT..GREAT!BUT IF YOU DONT KNOW IT PLEASE. **

**SO 'S NOT REALLY DOING WELL UNLIKE MY OTHER STORY,I WUST JUST WONDERING IF YOU GUYS COULD DO ME A FAVOR AND TRY TO READ AND REVIEW IT!!**

**BECAUSE I MIGHT STOP IT,.**

**OKAY, SO MY SECOND REASON IS,I WANT TO TELL YOU THAT I HAVE A NEW STORY ITS ONE SHOT,AND ITS TITLE IS 'CHAD WANTS A GIRLDOZER' PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT!**

**THIRD REASON,PLEASE!!!WATCH MY CHANNY VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE. JUST SEARCH 'ROXIEJAH13'.YEAH YEAH ^^ **

**THATS ALL! THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME I LOVE YOU ALL GUYS ;-* **

**AND I WILL LOVE YOU MORE IF YOU GUYS WOULD DO MY FAVOR!! THANKKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!**

**Yours truly,**

**Roxie  
**


End file.
